


You Found Me

by SmutSideAccount (AGoodBean117)



Category: Kill la Kill (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Blindfolds, Bondage, I cant decide if these pairings I have are supposed to be romantic or not so, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, This was supposed to be a character study, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, and it turned into porn, no beta we die like Ryuko should have from the start, see what you wanna see tbh, they can be romantic they can NOT be romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:34:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27466519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGoodBean117/pseuds/SmutSideAccount
Summary: Houka Inumuta's mind refuses to grant him the silence and peace he needs, refuses to grant him the down time to relax and focus in his friends and their goals.Satsuki Kiryuuin has a plan to fix that. Gamagoori's willing to help out, too.Alternate Title: Houka learns of the magic of getting dicked down real good.
Relationships: Gamagoori Ira/Inumuta Houka, Gamagoori Ira/Inumuta Houka/Kiryuuin Satsuki, Inumuta Houka/Kiryuuin Satsuki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	You Found Me

Houka Inumuta was and always has been different from the others. His skills weren’t suited for hand-to-hand combat, not like Lady Satsuki’s or Jakuzre’s, and most definitely not like Gamagoori’s or Sanageyama’s. His was suited for gathering data, making plans upon plans upon plans, and finding the way out of sticky situations that even Lady Satsuki’s carefully laid plans and backup plans could not find a way out of.

This meant that, for him, his brain never really shut off. Always, it was combing through data and variables, trying to find outliers and gaps wherein he and his friends could succeed. At first, this was a good thing; it had not been luck that had allowed for Honnouji Academy to be founded, after all. It had been the vast majority of his specialty, of underhanded dealings and striving unerringly towards making the world a more interesting place, that had allowed for it to be founded at all, let alone in Lady Satsuki’s name.

Now that the school was founded, he found his skills less needed. Less sharpened, less honed, less focused and precise. He found that, in his free time, he got twitchy, anxious. His mind had no goal to strive for, or at least not one he could not handle before the final bell rang signaling the end of the school day. He found himself spiraling, picking up old habits that he had left behind in pursuit of creating the perfect place to plan and enact Lady Satsuki’s will. And sure, the data he was gathering was more than he could have ever hoped to see, to observe, to chart and plot and determine where the weak links were and why, but it wasn’t the same as before. His mind wasn’t used to having time to not work, save when he slept, and it was slowly driving him out of his own mind.

He picked back up his leg-bouncing habit, along with his picking habit. The second, he’d resolved with the purchase of a fidget cube, but the former had no real solution. Classes weren’t engaging enough, and while the data was extremely engaging it only really worked while he was looking it over, making tweaks and coding. Hell, when he went home, he’d picked up his dark web scrolling again; at least there, there was enough information thrown every which way, engaging his brain the way the day-to-day slog simply could not do.

It was no surprise, then, when Lady Satsuki picked up on it. He had not been subtle, after all; besides, he did warn her that this would happen eventually.

They were in Lady Satsuki’s office, the five of them. He had been typing away on his laptop, though with his leg bouncing he had been forced to relinquish holding it to the arm of the sofa rather than his lap. His mind was hooked on the data in front of him; the new suit designs had some weak points, and he was trying to unravel exactly what it was, what to send to Iori, and how to word what he would send. He may be good at data, but he was less than stellar at writing what he meant.

“Inumuta.” Her voice was sharp, though not angry. A surprise, to be sure; he would have thought she would have gotten tired of him by now. The others most certainly had, if the agitation he could see coiled in their muscles were any indication.

“Lady Satsuki.” His attention, now pulled from the work, lay haphazardly in the center of his mind. It would take him at least an hour, if not more, to re-center the attention, to direct it back to the task at hand. So he shut the laptop, giving her his full and undivided attention; or, rather, the attention that was left.

“How are you feeling?” This gave him pause; how was he feeling, exactly? He had not expected the question and was honestly not sure how to answer. Should he be honest? Should he lie? No, lying would not do; but omitting? Entirely fair.

“I am… Doing alright, as far as I am aware. Why?” Not a lie, and not the full truth either.

“You did not respond to me saying your name three times.” Ah. His pride stung, but so too did his mind. Lady Satsuki carried on, as if oblivious to the dilemma in his mind.

“On top of this, your leg has not ceased to move once since you sat down. Gamagoori asked you about it, and you did not respond. So, I will ask you again: Are you feeling alright?”

He felt the piercing gazes of everyone in the room, guilt settling into his bones like an old friend. He was used to this feeling, had felt it many times in his life.

Still, though, he had gone so long without it…

“That depends on your definition of ‘alright,’ Lady Satsuki. I have—” He paused. How much should he reveal? The last time he had tried, albeit years before he had met Lady Satsuki, it had ended poorly. “— I have dealt with this before. I will be fine, if that is your concern.”

“I see.” He let out a breath he had not realized he had been holding, and moved to open his laptop. May as well try to focus on what he had been doing before this—

“I would like to discuss this more later. I will see you after the final bell, Inumuta.”

“Of course, Lady Satsuki.” He stood, leaving the room after that. He felt, perhaps falsely, that his presence was no longer needed or required for their usual meet-up.

That being said, he would not get anything done now—his brain was solely focused on what meeting up meant. Would she pry a fuller explanation out of him, or something else? Perhaps she would expel him from the school, now that his usefulness was outweighed by the fact that he was an annoyance.

No, Lady Satsuki was not that kind of person. She would question him until her curiosity had been stated, and then she would go back to planning and plotting and scheming. And, even if she were annoyed by him, she would simply stop inviting him to their meetings.

He would have to work twice as hard, then, to prove how useful he was.

A goal in mind, he sharpened his mind and kicked his attention into gear. He would need to prove extra useful now, so extra useful he would be.

* * *

He worked tirelessly, finding problem after problem and noting them down. The data called him, soothed his ruffled feathers, calmed him. This was a problem he could solve, no matter how much it exponentially grew. He could tackle this, could tame it—

“Inumuta—”

—and make it bend to his will. He just had to go through the last thousand or so lines, and then he could de-bug it and send it off, and—

“Inumuta!”

A hand slapped atop is desk ripped his attention from his code, revealing a slightly more frustrated than normal Satsuki. He would not admit it, but he had jumped. But why was she here?

All at once, everything came back. He was supposed to meet her for the final bell, and—

Oh, had the bell rung, then? That would make sense. But it was loud; surely, he had not missed it?

Actually, scratch that; if they were here, then he had probably missed the bell.

“Lady Satsuki; Gamagoori. I take it I missed the bell?” As he stood, he caught sight of the school’s disciplinary chair in the doorway, only slightly more relaxed than the man usually was during school hours.

“That would be correct. Come; it’s a Friday, so we have the whole weekend.” The whole weekend.

“I see.” He did not see; still, though, he packed his laptop and other necessary belongings into his bag. If they were truly going to be using the whole weekend, then he would like to know why.

Though, asking might not be the best idea.

Gamagoora being there was a surprise, he had to admit. Then again, if they were not going to Satsuki or Gamagoori’s homes, then it made sense; Gamagoori was the only one of them with a car and a license. Or, well, car on loan, since Gamagoori has a learner’s permit and not a license.

“We are going to be borrowing one of Jakuzure’s vacation homes,” Satsuki spoke, as if reading his mind and grabbing at the questions within. “We’ll be making a stop or two first, so make sure when we do that you grab a change of clothes. I believe I have a solution to what plagues you.”

A solution, huh? Well, that was new.

Still, she was not mad at him. So, maybe this will work out, after all…

* * *

The three of them pulled up to a small cabin, tucked away in a small, wooded clearing. It was a good three to four hours from the Academy; truthfully, he had lost track of time on the ride over, too lost in his own head to bother. As requested, he had brought a change of clothes, although he had also brought his laptop and some basic toiletries. He still had things he would like to complete sooner rather than later like getting that data to Iori.

Still, though, he would be lying if he said he was not interested in what Lady Satsuki had planned. He had tried many things up to now, and the only thing that worked was throwing so much information at him that he could not help but focus in on it, find the trends and patterns and where they broke. To see what she had set up for him… Well, if it was not throwing copious volumes of data at him and it worked, he just might have to try it again.

He climbed out of the car without much fanfare; the walk to the door was done in silence.

The cabin, once open, looked plenty cozy. From what he could see as he stepped inside, it was on the smaller side. There was a combined kitchen and living room, with a hallway and a handful of doors out to the rear of the cabin. It was well-furnished and looked lived in and comfortable, as if it were designed for multiple generations to relax in. He could almost imagine a younger Jakuzure running around here and causing havoc.

He pulled himself from those thoughts, stepping aside as Satsuki and Gamagoori entered after him. Satsuki, who had clearly been there before, motioned for them both to follow her; so, follow her they did. Down the hallway, to the last door on the right.

Into what appeared to be the Master Bedroom.

It was large, with an even larger four-post bed, its canopy stored away for the following summer. The duvet atop it was a deep and dark wine red. The bed frame looked to be made of sturdy oak, perhaps pine; regardless, it matched the color of the duvet extremely well.

Satsuki set her bags next to the door; both he and Gamagoori followed suit, though he suspected he was the only one confused and lost. What use did Satsuki have showing him this and bringing him here? Gamagoori, he could understand—he had eyes, he could see that between the two, the man was the better choice—but why bring them both?

He watched, stumped, as Satsuki sat down atop the bed; stumped further still, as Gamagoori followed suit. Hesitantly, he followed. He did not understand; he lacked the data, the expertise, for this situation.

He sat atop the bed, turned so he could speak to the others, and—

He found himself pushed to the mattress, made to lay down and observe from there. Satsuki’s hand is on his shoulder, resting as if it being there had always been her intention. Gamagoori’s hands were on his upper arm, not trapping but applying pressure. And, well, he was okay with it. For now, anyways. If he needed to leave, he had no doubts that that wish would be respected, but—

“Inumuta. I’m sure you have many questions—now is a good time to ask them, wouldn’t you agree?” Her voice was light, amused—carefree, he realized. She had not sounded like that in so long…

Focus. Questions.

“I—Yes. Many questions.” Gamagoori smirked—and as much as he wanted to wipe the smirk away, it was surprisingly grounding. But—yes. Questions.

“Why the cabin? What’s your plan with all—all this?” He raises his arms, gesturing about them as an explanation to all of what the ‘this’ qualifies as. Gamagoori and Satsuki’s blatant amusement did not help clarify things. “And why is Gamagoori here?”

“The cabin is because what I have planned requires space. Gamagoori is here to ensure that that goes smoothly, among other things.” Her fingers tap gently on his shoulder, her other hand combing themselves into his hair. He found himself relaxing, despite himself.

“And what is that plan of yours?”

“It’s quite simple, actually. Based on what you explained to me, you have problems because your mind is switched ‘on’ and under stimulated for too long, yes?” She looked down to him for a response, but she had hit the nail on the head. He nodded, and she continued to speak. “You also stated that fully engaging it fixes that problem for a time, but causes more problems once the world can no longer keep up. On top of that, you believe the solution to this will be successfully allowing your brain to fully disengage from the world while awake, but have not found something that allows for that. I am, I believe, still correct. Yes?”

“That is correct, yes.” He focused his eyes on hers—and had not noticed when they had stopped, so whatever she was doing must be working—and raised an eyebrow. “You believe you have a solution.”

“I do. But it is unconventional and requires your full consent.”

“… What is it you have planned, Lady Satsuki?”

“No need for formalities here; call me Satsuki. That applies to both of you.”

“Understood.”

“Yes, L—Satsuki.”

She smiled, pleased with their response, before taking a deep breath.

“What I have planned for you is extremely vigorous sex, with the specifics up in the air depending on what all of us are comfortable with. With two partners, this should successfully turn your brain off, don’t you think?”

His face heated up, mind running a mile a minute. He had not tried that yet, not for lack of trying. Masturbating had not worked, and had written the rest off as well, but—

But with the look Gamagoori was giving him, with the fact that Satsuki had come up with it, it seemed that trying was not only on the table; it was encouraged.

And, if it did not work, then he would have had fun regardless.

“… I’m willing to try.”

“ _Wonderful._ ”

It did not take long, after that, to discuss things. Satsuki was thorough and brought up the things she and Gamagoori would like to do to him. Needless to say, he had been more than fine with trying most everything. Had even tossed in a few things of his own, which had surprised the duo.

Their preparations, too, had been seamless. Clothing had been shed in exchange for kisses so tender—from both of them, even, not just Satsuki—that it had caused him to blush all the more, rewarding him with soft amusement and more of the same. They had prepared him, too, set him up just so, to their liking, ensuring his comfort throughout.

Now, though, he was ready. They were eyeing him like hungry wolves, as if he were the most delicious meal they had ever seen. And he would not lie; being bound like this, rope wrapped across shoulders and chest, arms and legs, tied down spread-eagle to the bedframe, that he liked it. Their stares sent a shiver down his spine, raised goosebumps on his skin. He was half-hard, even, and they had not even begun.

Satsuki stepped forwards first, coming to sit by his head, bed dipping under her weight. Gamagoori, in turn, claimed the end of the bed.

She combed her fingers into his hair once again, the continued motion making him relax. Her free hand traced patters on his shoulder, trailing down his arm and back up again; she held his full attention. Up, down, and back again, her fingers traced patterns and swirls, his skin tingling where she touched. She slid over ropes and ties, and began to travel down his chest when a large hand placed itself upon his knee.

Gamagoori was just as gentle, if not more so, than Satsuki. Whereas Satsuki’s touch caused his skin to tingle, to crave, Gamagoori’s lit his skin afire with need, with desire. Gamagoori’s path was swirls and gentle pressure, slowly working their way from calf to thigh and—

And past his pelvis, past the obvious need and desire, to apply careful pressure to his sides and stomach.

Satsuki, in time, trailed her hand down, atop his chest and to one of his nipples. He did not know what she was doing, when she placed her hand atop it as if protecting something small and delicate, until she leaned forward, bent over, and claimed the now-warm nipple to her mouth.

His world, now, was Gamagoori’s hand and her tongue. It was careful, making gentle swirling motions, testing his limits, before daring to flick, to lap at, to allow the now-cold air to touch it only for the warmth to envelop him. He had never experienced this before, did not know what to do with himself, but it felt amazing. The hand in his hair tightened, pulled gently, experimentally, and that was a new sensation all over again. He did not realize he had leaned into it until he felt Satsuki laugh while teasing him, felt her teeth graze him and a faint whining noise begin, and found that he wanted.

Just… wanted.

He pulled at the ropes, only now testing their sturdiness. He wanted many things, now, but he could not have them if he were still bound. Wanted to ask where she learned to try the nipple thing, why the hair pulling felt as good as it did, why she chose him, and—

A hand placed gently atop of is now-hardened length shuddered all thoughts to a halt; with a start, he realized the faint whining noise was coming from him.

“Mmm.” Satsuki sat up, careful to cover his nipple with her hand as she did so. “He seems plenty ready. What do you think?”

“He does. How many, do you think?”

“I’m feeling lucky. One, for now, though I’m hoping we can get to three.”

He wanted to ask what, exactly, they were talking about, but the hand on him moving and his hair being ever so gently pulled silenced the questions on his lips. This time, though, he would not make sounds. He could do that.

And yet, Gamagoori seemed determined to make a liar of him. That hand moved slowly, excruciatingly so, and Satsuki playing with his nipple while kissing the other man was not helping, but he could do this!

His hips bucked up, striving for more; Gamagoori’s free hand, strong and firm, pinned it down. It did, however, earn him the uptick in stimulation he had been craving, but barely.

He caught Satsuki’s eye, saw the smugness plain as day. She was enjoying this—watching him struggle, writhe, strive for something that he could not have yet.

He hid his face in his arm; if his cheeks could burn any brighter, he was certain that they would be. If his arms were free, he’d have hidden his face more by now. He had not expected to feel so exposed so quickly, to feel as if his every desire and need were catalogued and ranked, as if his soul were bared between the two of them—

Satsuki pulled his hair, freeing his face from his arm. She smiled, but this one carried weight. She smiled like the cat who got the cream, and—

“Be a good boy, now. I want to see your pretty face.”

His heart skipped a beat, breath caught in his throat. Something clicked inside, shifted into place like a missing puzzle piece.

His words were lost to him, so he nodded instead. He could imagine how he looked, had seen enough online to picture it. Eyes blown, mouth open, nodding as if Satsuki had promised him the world with the command.

But he could do that, probably. Be good.

Gamagoori’s snort pulled his attention back to him, and yet—

Gamagoori sped up his ministrations, making his vision go spotty. His hips bucked in Gamagoori’s vice-like grip, moan torn from his throat as the other worked on him. He felt the beginnings of his climax building up inside; the familiar pooling heat in his gut, the heat in his bones.

“I—”

Satsuki smiled, delight on her face.

“What is it?”

Gamagoori picked up the pace, brain whiting out, words washed away in the pleasure.

But part of this, was that he was not allowed to cum. Not without asking.

And now, at this point, he was determined to be good. Did not realize how much that meant, when that became his top priority, and yet—

His mouth spit something out, he was not sure what, and her delight visibly skyrocketed.

“What do you need, Houka? Come on now, spit it out. You want to be a good boy, right?” His head nodded, Ira’s administrations chasing the words up and down.

“I—I’m close—please—”

“Please what?”

“ _Please_ ,” Gamagoori’s pace picked up once again; He focused on coding, the project he was working on, the mistakes he knew he made that he had to go fix—barely staved off cumming.

Barely.

“Please, I want to cum, _need_ to—”

“Hold it.” If his eyes could focus, he’d be trying to solve that riddle with a single look.

He could not hold off any longer, but he tried.

Tried so hard, focused, even as Gamagoori worked to make that as hard as possible.

It hurt, holding off, felt so good.

He felt himself slipping, sliding, clawing at the scraps of control he had left—

“Ira, Do what we talked about. Houka; you may cum.”

He could cry; may, in fact, be doing so. He let go, relinquishing his control, and—

And Gamagoori removed his hands, and—

And he was still cumming, twitching weakly, whining as the release he fought so hard was gifted to him.

His seed pooled up in and atop his bellybutton, embarrassment and humiliation pooling in his stomach like bile. This had never happened to him before, and yet—

He was still twitching, _still_ cumming. He was still _hard_.

Absently, he noticed Satsuki’s hands leaving his hair and chest, instead cupping his cheeks and thumbing away the wet. Gamagoori was rubbing circles into his hips, both patiently waiting for him to calm down.

“Good boy, Houka, you were so good for me.” Satsuki murmured, forehead atop his own. “You did exactly what I wanted, I didn’t even have to tell you to do that. You’re such a good, good boy.”

The words soothed him, allowed him to nod.

“May I kiss you?” He nodded again, twice as hard as before.

Her lips pressed into his, where there once was gentle softness was now fierce determination. It was as if she were trying to suck his soul out of him through it, all tongue and teeth. He matched as best he could, leaning up as she left him below, whining as she left.

He felt her press kisses on his shoulders, her hands going to the side to grab something. Gamagoori, still below him, removed a hand from his hip.

Satsuki draped something—something soft, maybe a scarf—across his eyes, darkening the space.

He did not stop the whine this time, did not try to. He felt, rather than saw, his still-hard dick twitch; Gamagoori’s laugh only solidified that it had not been in his mind.

“You’ve been a good boy, Houka,” Satsuki murmured in his ear—he had not noticed her there, had missed the shift to get there—and she pressed a kiss to his cheek. “Let Ira and I take care of you. We have something else planned, but if you can be good, then you can have a real cum. You deserve a reward.”

He nodded, not trusting his words. Gamagoori got off the bed, the dip vanishing, before he felt the ropes shift around his legs.

“Gamagoori is untying you legs, though we’ll keep your arms tied for now.” He nodded again, Gamagoori’s hand touching his leg the only physical contact he now had. His senses strived, but Satsuki had left the bed as well; he did not know where she had gone.

Gamagoori kept him grounded. As the ropes unwound, one of Gamagoori’s hands was always on him, reassuring him. It kept him from panicking, from undoing the duo’s hard work.

Once the first leg was free, Gamagoori moved to the second one; a hand placed itself atop his chest while a cloth went to mop up his mess. He whined quietly, whimpered as Satsuki’s hand brushed across the tip, hips twitching as he suppressed the urge to jerk up and demand her back.

That earned his shoulder a kiss, though he could not tell whose lips it belonged to.

His other leg freed, Gamagoori settled back on the bed. He heard the sound of plastic, and then heard what sounded like a soap pump, then—

Then his legs were moved for him.

Satsuki moved him, shifting his jellied legs (and he tried to help, he did, but it was like his legs were made of lead) so that his knees were up, legs spread. She left them there, joining him back at the head of the bed, fingers curling in his hair once again.

He had expected lube to be cold when it touched him, but it seems that Gamagoori had taken the time to warm it up before applying it to his ass. Slowly, with a patience he knew the other man had but that he, himself, certainly did not, his entrance was opened, lubed, and stretched. His limbs were buzzing with energy, now; this was new, but not unwelcome.

“Have you stretched him out yet?”

“Not enough to fit me yet.”

They talked above him, as Gamagoori added a second, then third finger to him. He felt full, but not uncomfortably so. The problem with his focus, he realized, was that Gamagoori was just barely touching… Something, inside. It was enough to capture his attention, but not enough to get him moaning like a bitch in heat.

Not like that would take much, at this point, but still.

“—do you think?”

“Go ahead.”

And then the conversation above him ceased to matter.

Gamagoori’s fingers—those thick fingers—curled in just a touch. Fireworks went off behind the blindfold, breath caught in his throat, as Gamagoori’s skilled fingers tore a moan from him. He was sensitive, tender; it felt like so much all at once. Satsuki’s fingers curled in his hair did little to ground him; Gamagoori’s fingers were his rock, now. His rock in this space he was in.

He felt floaty, electricity running through his veins. Felt when Satsuki’s fingers opened his mouth, pressed on his tongue only slightly, heard the stream of wordless moans and whines that were freed.

His second climax—he never thought he would reach a first, not really, let alone a second—was building. There was a tightness in his gut, his legs were wrapped as tightly as they could be around Gamagoori’s massive frame, his arms struggled to free themselves.

And yet, just like earlier, Gamagoori was immensely skilled with taking his time. If he was destined to cum again, then it would happen when Gamagoori wanted, and not a moment sooner. And yet, he wanted, craved, tried to help by weakly moving his hips. There was not much he could do, truly, but he wanted to cum, to cum for real this time.

There were words spoken above him, not that he could understand them. He tried to speak, but the babbling earned him a kiss to the cheek and Gamagoori’s free hand gently squeezing his leg.

Maybe if he was good, continued to be good, he would get a reward? He certainly thought he had been good. Maybe he would get to have a cum, and not have it ruined again.

But if Satsuki had a plan, then he would trust it. He could handle—

Gamagoori’s fingers pulled that train of throught from him, pressing a little bit more.

The fingers in his mouth smoothed his tongue, Satsuki herself shifted to straddle his arm. No, scratch that—she had shifted to get herself off on his arm, if how soaked she was was anything to go by. He tilted his head towards her, resting his cheek on her thigh as Gamagoori stole every ounce of pride, of self-control, of _everything_ out of him. He did not notice the ropes, now, not even as he pulled and strained against them; he wanted to hold Gamagoori, hold Satsuki, to—

His core tightened, heat once again pooling in his gut. His babbling increased, trying to ask around the fingers, trying to share what was going on, because this time he couldn’t hold it, he had to be good—

“Cum.” Her command slammed into his system like a truck, releasing the scraps of control he had not realized he had, and he balanced, teetering on the edge, and—

And Gamagoori pushed him over.

And stopped.

Hands held him down, climax rippling through him.

Ruined.

He’d been ruined.

Again.

His body twitched—he was almost certain he had moaned, but he could not focus enough to remember—forced through another climax without relief.

His blindfold has gone damp, now, but Satsuki’s hand was still in his hair. He would be alright, he knew he would.

Snippets of sound were audible—Satsuki calling him a good boy and Gamagoori murmuring soft praises—as his body calmed, slowly.

Slowly, but surely.

He felt Satsuki get off of his arm, hands on the ropes fastening him down. He was freed, but trapped. His limbs would not obey him, but that was okay.

Satsuki was talking to him. He forced his mind to narrow in, pulling the focus from that climax (which was still sending ripples down his spine) and focusing on her and Gamagoori.

“Houka?”

He made a soft noise, his attempt at speaking. It sounded like a yes; or, at least, he hoped it did.

“Houka, you did so well for us.” Satsuki praised, peppering soft kisses to his cheeks, to his mouth. “You’re such a good boy, I’m so proud of you.”

“We would like to give you a reward, Houka. Would you like that?” Gamagoori, this time; he found himself nodding weakly, the noise he had let out being anything but audible.

“Good, good. But to earn your reward, you have to do one more thing. Just one, I promise.”

He made a noise—he hoped it got the message across. He would do it, he knew he could; he would be good, the best.

“Houka; to earn your reward, you must make Satsuki climax.” He nodded. He did not know how he would do that, but he thought he could. It might be tough, seeing as his limbs were noodly, but he could do it.

“Good boy, Houka. Now, hold still.” Satsuki spoke as she moved, carefully rearranging his arms as she did so. Then, slowly, she slid up, straddling him before scooting forward.

He understood, now. His mouth watered, arms pinned so that he could not reach his face from under her thighs, and breathed in.

He would need to eat her out.

Which… Would prove difficult. Not because his mouth was broken, but he hadn’t done this before.

He felt Gamagoori shift, hand removed from his asshole, and he knew.

If he did not perform satisfactorily, he would not get the chance to have a real cum.

He took a deep breath, and then gently nudged Satsuki’s ass. She scooted forward, sealing his fate.

His tongue went out first, tasting and searching. Satsuki tasted… Bitter, but not bad. He flicked his tongue, felt her shudder atop him as he worked, and decided that he liked this taste.

He explored more, explored deeper, explored around, and found a spot that made Satsuki quiver atop him. It was on the outside, right above her dripping vagina. So he went to work.

He ran his tongue across it, figured out which patterns made her shake, made her tighten her grip in his hair.

He had almost figured it out when Gamagoori slid fingers back into him.

He let out a moan, paused in his attention to focus on the feeling. Gamagoori was putting more lube in him.

The fingers left, and he focused—

Only to lose focus again.

Gamagoori shifted him, slid a pillow under his back and moved his legs so that his ass was at a perfect height. And then slowly, torturiously, Gamagoori worked his dick inside.

He could not focus on Satsuki, but he tried. As Gamagoori worked in, inch by tantalizing inch, he tongued and sucked and moaned into Satsuki’s clit. It was his own willpower that allowed him what little focus he did have. Gamagoori was well-endowed, hitting everything inside that felt good by sheer size alone. Once the man started moving, he knew he had no hope of getting Satsuki to cum.

But he had to. He had to be _good_.

His focused as hard as he could, using his tongue with more vigor. He could not see her face, but he could feel when she clenched and twitched, could hear when he made her moan and gasp; he focused on that.

As Gamagoori began to move—slowly at first, but then faster—his resolve began to falter. His moans broke his pace, and while he was doing his best, he could tell that this was a losing battle.

He just had to keep going; even if he was ruined again, he’d make her cum.

She deserved to cum, too.

She clenched more, stronger now. He was getting close again; so, too, was she.

Her grip on her hair tightened—she said something, not that he heard it through the muffling of her thighs—and felt her clamp down. Her legs tightened like a vice, tongue working as hard as it could while his air flow as cut off.

He floated, swallowing what he could and feeling his chin and neck get drenched with her. Pride swelled in his heart, long enough to register that he, too, was getting close, before crashing back down into the reality.

He was getting close.

He could not tell her, or Gamagoori; his mouth was preoccupied.

As the aftershocks caused her to twitch and moan, he kept up. She deserved the best, deserved all he had, and making sure she felt good after her climax was included. His could wait, would wait, until she said he was allowed to have it.

And then she was gone. She lifted herself up, dripping still, could feel her legs tremble as she did, and moved off him. Slid behind him, lifted his head into her lap and held his hands in hers.

He laid there, climax boiling up inside, refused to let it spill over. He was babbling again, but he did not bother to focus on the words. He focused on Gamagoori, and on Satsuki.

She tapped his cheek, moving his arm to do so, and captured his attention.

“You’ve been such a good boy, Houka. Cum as many times as you can, now, before Gamagoori does.”

He nodded, moaning at a particularly deep thrust, and—

And Gamagoori picked up the pace, once again.

His climax was built up, teetering on the edge, held there by willpower alone; he did not want a ruin again, but he was allowed this time, so maybe—

“Cum.” Gamagoori’s voice brooked no arguments; none were needed.

Stars, flashed in his eyes.

Pleasure slammed into him like a bus.

The sound—oh, that was him, wasn’t it?

His moan, pitched higher than he thought possible.

His boddy shook, twitched, trembled, as the climax ripped all of his energy from him.

And, as his body and climax came to an end, Gamagoori did not stop.

Overstimulation kissed his cheeks, planted stars behind the blindfold, startled him with how quickly he would cum again.

Again.

Again.

Gamagoori did not cum until after he had, for a third time. The third time, on Gamagoori’s dick.

His mind was… Calm, even as Gamagoori pulled free.

Was quiet, as cloth was run across his stomach and his ass.

Hands removed the blindfold, sat him up, fed him some bread and cheese, made him drink some water.

Hands laid him back down, two sets, as two bodies curled around him.

He held them back, as best his body would allow.

His mind… was finally quiet. Peaceful.

Maybe they could do this again, sometime.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, everyone!!!
> 
> This started out as a character study for how I see Houka Inumuta in the show and that morphed into this. At this point I think I've nailed his character pretty well, literally and figuratively. Next off: try and write Uzu Sanagayama without butchering his character.
> 
> Send this to your friends if they're doing No Nut November, let me know if it gets them to fail.


End file.
